nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter McCain
"You'll be our only advantage now." — Unknown radio operator trying to contact Peter Lieutenant Peter McCain is a character in Shi No Numa. He is never actually heard, but there are references to him. He was an OSS spy sent to infiltrate Group 935. He originally worked as a lab assistant at Der Riese, but was then transferred to Verrückt, another Group 935-controlled facility. When he was captured, a Marine Recon team led by Tank Dempsey was sent to Verrückt to rescue him. He was apparently killed before they got there, and Dempsey, the only survivor, was captured by Group 935 and experimented on. If you look closely he is missing a left arm "R-4808n 27 14 06 115 48 40. I hope you're receiving this transmission Peter, if you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* (safe) at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* (be contained) at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Richtofen-barely audible) and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of (element) 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static*. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Based on this paragraph, it can be assumed that Peter worked on the apparent "experiment" that are the Nazi Zombies. It can also be assumed that Peter is American because of the speaker of the above paragraph has an American accent. Other than this Easter Egg, Peter has never appeared or been referenced in Call of Duty. His fate is unknown. Treyarch has confirmed that the hanging man is indeed Peter. It has also been revealed that Peter was a double agent implanted by the Americans but after losing contact with him a Marine recon team to was sent to extract him from the asylum, lead by Tank Dempsey, but they only found his arm on the power switch, shortly after arriving the Team was pronounced M.I.A and never heard nor seen again. Peter.jpg|The hanging man in Shi No Numa is said to be Peter Peter's grave.png|Peter's grave on the iPod touch Capture.JPG|Peter McCain seen in the Gorod Krovi cutscene McCain.JPG|McCain's Name tag Trivia *By going into each stance and EVERY corner in Shi No Numa, you will hear a radio message by one of the mystery box locations. The message says: "Peter! You have to jump for it! No! I can't do it! You HAVE to! The shock wave is going to kill you if you don't! We are bailing out in 2 minutes! (After jump.) Sarge! what are these things!? NO! Stay, BACK! (Fires Colt M1911.) '''AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' *Static*.'' *Doctor Richtofen and Peter may have worked together as it has been speculated that they both helped to create the zombies. *The man hanging in Shi No Numa is missing his left arm, and in Verruckt there is a left arm on the chair where you hear the drill and the man scream (he was sent to Verruckt to investigate about group 935 since they lost contact, when he got there he tried to survive, but a zombie bit him at his left hand and he knew he will get infected, so he cut it off by himself.), so the hanging man may have been at Verruckt before the Americans you play as there. It has been speculated by players that this could be Peter. However, this is true, with a scoped weapon you could see his name tag. The man talking on the radio in the starting room of Shi No Numa mentions something about moving the experiment from the Asylum (Verruckt) to the Swamp Shi No Numa, meaning it's possible that the man on the radio is one of playable characters in Verruckt. The numbers at the beginning of the message are longitude and latitude coordinates for Area 51, and the numbers at the end of the message are the coordinates of the Tunguska event (a powerful explosion that occurred near the Tunguska River, said to be caused by a meteor) in Russia. It may be possible that someone from Area 51 was trying to contact Peter at Tunguska. The number "115" in the transmission refers to the periodic table of elements. The element is Ununpentium, and (in the Nazi Zombie storylineread this warning) is found in meteorites, such as the one found near the Storage Hut in No Numa. The element is also the energy source for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and might be what brought the Hell Hounds to the area and the zombies back to life. If you touch the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different colour. It has been speculated by some that Peter is Dempsey's first name, as Tank is just his nickname. If this is true, it means that Peter did receive the message at Shi No Numa, and that would be the major reason why Dempsey is back at Der Riese. Although Dempsey doesn't seem to recognize Die Glocke, the teleporters and the charts in the labs it is also thought he is concealing them like Richtofen. It is possible that Peter was involved at Der Riese, or just a soldier sent to contain certain areas. Also near teleporter B in Der Reise there is a message that starts with "but I'm all out of hope." Note that the radio message in Shi No Numa ends with the same line this could be a continuation of the Shi No Numa message. Its also thought by some people that Ritchofen killed the hanging man and then hung him to make it seem like suicide because if you look you see that the rope is not attached to the parachute in the shed and the fact that there is no chair or anything he could have stood on and jumped off of. Another speculation is that Peter was supposed to retrieve the Element 115 (the kind used to make the Wunderwaffe DG-2), but he was ambushed by zombies and hellhounds that came alive. Element 115 can be seen in one of the swamps in Shi No Numa. Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Speculative Content